Extinction
by Brittany Blue 212
Summary: After Amber's family is murdered, she is the last of her kind. She moves to Beacon Hills and meets a certain pack. What's going to happen to her? Eventual Derek/OC and rated 'M' for language and suggested themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR ITS CHARACTERS (I do however, own my OCs)**

I stood over the defeated alpha pack, and laughed at their feeble attempt at attacking this town. The town I'd have to call home. I quickly looked up Chris Argent's number on an online phonebook, I have to give the hunters here a warning to come pick up these bodies. Of course, Chris Argent had no idea who I am, and he would never know as I dialed *67.

"Argent, if you would be so kind as to come to the woods near the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign, you can pick up the almighty alpha pack's bodies." I warned. Once I heard a response, I ended the call, and climbed into my new black Ferrari 458. Having my family killed surely was a downer, but I got the family business, and also their money, so I promised myself that i'd move on. That's why I came to Beacon Hills, it's a small town where I can start my senior year of high school out fresh.

I took off as I could sense the hunter nearing. Hitting 70mph in a 35 zone was nothing new to me, and no cop ever dared to stop me. I pulled up to my new neighborhood and into my long driveway. My new house was breathtaking. I had already moved all of my stuff here a couple days prior, but I had to go back and finalize the papers for my car. I stared at the deep purple with part stone house in awe. It was everything that I could dream of, and as I pulled into my garage I ran upstairs and into my bed, preparing the alarm for my first day at Beacon Hills High.

I groaned as I woke up to the reality of my first day of senior year. Shutting off my alarm, which I had set to 5am, (because of what I am, I don't need much sleep.) I ran to get into a hot shower. It was perfect, it had 2 heads that sprinkled into the middle of the shower. Once the color went to red which indicated that it was hot enough for me, I hopped in. Once I got out, I blow dried my black hair as I brushed it out. Time went by fast, so I scrambled to put on my clothes and deodarant. I only wore Abercrombie & Fitch, as it was the only clothes I felt fit me right.

I put on my dark navy skinny jeans with a red long sleeved shirt. Over the shirt I put on my off-white vest along with my flats. I put my necklace back on, I never went anywhere without it. It had a woman surrounded by 3 wolves, representing my family. My mother was a human, and my father, me, and my sister were werewolves. My father had given my sister and I each one as a family heirloom. I quickly slapped on some of my foundation. I then perfected my eyeliner that made my pale green eyes pop because of the black outlining around my eye's color. My long, thick eyelashes required no care, and neither did my pink lips.

Spraying some perfume, grabbing my bag and notice, and I was out the door. To be honest, I loved the looks I got as I drove around town. Once I got to the school though, that feeling of nervousness crept up on me, and I hated it. I shut the engine off, and people quickly looked over to me. As I stepped out of my car, I took off my coach sunglasses and grabbed my backpack. I instantly could hear everyone's conversations.

"Who's the new girl?" "She's so hot! Look at that ass!" "I know man, but her boobs!" Typical teenaged boys disgusted me. I waltzed through the doors and into the main office.

"Hi, my name is Ambrosia and i'm a new student here." I smiled at the lady as she handed me my locker info, and my schedule. More stares, shocked looks, and annoying comments made my way as I got to my locker. I opened it to be surprised with all of my needed books in there. I grabbed the books that i'd need for that day, and shut the locker to be greeted by a strawberry haired girl.

"I don't believe i've seen you around, and i'd known if I have met someone with such good style!" the girl exclaimed. "My names Lydia, and you are?" she asked.

"Ambrosia, but you can just call me Amber." I smiled and shook her hand. "I just moved here from New York, so it's really scary moving to a new school where I don't know anyone." I confessed.

"Wow we have practically all the same classes, you're like a genious." she chirped.

"Well that would make you one too, Lydia!" I laughed.

"We have a while before we have to go to first period, so let me show you to my friends." she offered and I nodded. I neared a group of 6. 4 were werewolves, all bitten, one was a hunter-what the hell?- and the other was human. What can I say? I have insane instincts. "Guys, this is Amber. She just moved from New York to here!" Lydia explained. "Amber, this is Isaac, Erica, Jackson, Scott, Allison, and Stiles." I took note of the human and the hunter. Lydia was human, but something was off. My family had only told me of a few people that were immune, and how to tell if someone is immune. Lydia was immune!

The boy named Stiles, the human, dropped his jaw. I swear I saw a little drool before Scott elbowed him. The boy named Jackson put his arm around Lydia, while Erica glared at her. What was her problem?

"Looks like you're no longer the hottest girl in school, Erica." Jackson smirked. Erica's eyes flashed yellow. I knew how to get her to stop easily, but I wasn't going to expose myself just yet.

"Now Erica, I don't think school is a proper place to wolf out, unless you want an angry mob after you like in Beauty and the Beast." I said in a sweet voice. Everyone turned to me and their eyes looked like they would pop out of their sockets.

I pointed at each person, trying to find out who the alpha was, "Beta, Beta, Beta, Beta, Human, Immune, Hunter. Where's the alpha?" I asked, no threat in my voice.

"How the hel-What are you?" Jackson turned back to me. Erica stepped towards me and growled.

"I'm really no threat, I moved here because my family was murdered, just trying to finish high school so I can take over my family's business." I replied. "And to answer your question, i'm like you."

"So are you an alpha?" Scott asked.

"No, not really." I laughed on the inside, knowing none of these pups would know what I was.

"So an omega?" Isaac smiled. "Omegas are incredibly weak, I mean maybe I could talk to Der- er-our alpha for you, but you have to be nice to us." he said slyly.

"Look, I don't need a pack to be strong, have fun guessing why, now I believe the bells about to ring in 3 seconds, so i'm going to first period." I said, and 3 seconds later the bell rang. I checked in with the teacher, and insisted on being called Amber. I sat next to Lydia and got ready to take notes.

"I put my number in your phone earlier, you should text me so we can hangout sometime." Lydia whispered. "And you can trust me, we'll become best friends!" "Seeing as there are 3 other wolves in this room right now, i'll text you later about those things." I replied and finished my notes.

Eventually I got to lunch and sat down with Lydia and 'the gang'. About 10 minutes in, Scott turned to me.

"Why aren't you eating? If you're a werewolf, how are you not hungry like all of the time?"

"You and me Scott.." I said pointing at me then to him. "we're different. I eat once a day and i'm fine, I don't need as much sleep, hell I don't even need to go to the bathroom as much. I'm much faster, stronger, and my instincts are higher than any alpha." I explained while leaning in. I heard an engine purr into the school loading zone. A Camaro? Nice. "Seems like your alpha's here, better go!" I said as I waved to them. I was left with Stiles and Lydia, with Lydia going on about shopping, and Stiles drooling over us.

~Third POV with Derek and his pack~

As Derek sped off, he explained to his pack that something big was here, and how it killed the alpha pack without any effort.

"Okay we'll deal with that later! There's this really scary..." Scott was cut off by Jackson.

"scary HOT girl." he added as Scott continued. "She's a werewolf, but she could tell who was a beta, how Lydia was immune, and when you arrived at the school. She claimed to be faster and stronger than any alpha. She eats one meal a day, doesn't need as much sleep, and she's short but so scary!" he exclaimed with panic in his voice. As they pulled into the newly improved Hale house, Derek told them to explain EVERYTHING of the day to him and Peter.

"Did any of you catch her full name?" Derek asked them.

"Well I heard her tell our teacher it was Ambrosia Sandalius, but she has people call her Amber." Isaac put in.

"WAIT! Sandalius? Derek, we have the last living-

**What is Peter going to say that Amber is? Review and follow to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

~Still Third POV with pack~

-original werewolf on our hands." Peter said. "Ambrosia means 'immortal' in latin, and Sandalius means 'true wolf' in latin. Her name literally means 'True immortal wolf". I guess her father and sister were killed, yet not many know how to kill an original." Peter continued.

"Dad only explained bits to me about the originals, and the pack doesn't have a clue, so can you explain it to them?" Derek asked.

"Alright, well, they can heal from wolfsbane bullets and other hunter tools. It only slows them down for a few moments. Their claws are really sharp, and there's something else that I forget about the claws. Their eyes are different, i'll let you guys witness that for yourselves. Also, they don't need a pack to be as powerful as an alpha with one. When they are in a pack, they don't bow to the alpha, and most of the time the alpha bows to _them_. As she told you, her instincts are better, she's stronger and faster." Peter explained.

"How is she an original?" Jackson asked.

"She's a descendant of Marcus Sandalius, the first werewolf. He was bitten by a rabid wolf, and it turned him. This was a special wolf, though, and it hasn't happened again. His children got the gene, and they bit people to turn them. This is how the blue and yellow eyes came, from the bitten wolves. Only descendants of Marcus are originals, so right now Ambrosia is very valuable. She's probably being chased by millions of hunters, which is probably why she moved here because of the code." Peter finished.

"How do we kill her?" Erica growled.

"We don't. I know how but i'm certainly not telling you. The ingrediant you need is extinct, anyway, the last bit was used on her father and sister. Amber would be a gift to have in this pack, and even in this town. She took out the alpha pack without even breaking a sweat." Peter spat back.

"Bring her here." Derek ordered.

"I'LL DO IT!" both Jackson and Isaac jumped at the opportunity to be near the girl.

"Bring her back concious, by her own will, and you guys come back with all of your limbs." Derek warned.

~Amber's POV~

I finish my dinner, and put my homework away. Once I was done, I caught their scent. I jumped onto my roof, and into the trees surrounding my house. I spotted Isaac and Jackson headed towards my house.

"You know, guys, I can sense you guys from MILES away. Calling to warn me of your visits would be a better choice." I said, perched on a branch.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Jackson panicked.

"HIDE SHE'LL KILL YOU!" Isaac screamed.

"So i'm guessing your alpha told you what I am?" I questioned.

"Actually his uncle did, so if you could come down here, we just want to talk." Jackson explained. I leapt down in between the two, hands on their shoulders. Isaac jumped about 2 feet in the air, and Jackson flinched.

"So jumpy!" I exclaimed. "I can sense your fear, i'm not going to kill you...yet." I said sarcastically, which was a mistake seeing as they believed me. "Seriously, i'm not going to hurt you, let's go inside to talk." I asked but I was pinned against my house by Jackson. "Wrong move, Jacko. Isaac, please choose. Immobilize, extreme migrane, or wolfsbane." I looked to Isaac.

"Ummmm...er...extreme migrane?" he said questioningly.

"Good choice!" I cheered, looking at Jackson who gave me a confused look. Still holding me against the wall, I raised a finger and made a claw with a slicing sound. I began to draw the venom to my claw, and lightly pierced Jackson's shoulder. He instantly fell to the ground holding his head, screaming. I retracted my claw, and dragged him into the house, Isaac following. As I sat on the couch, with Jackson's arms chained, Isaac explained how their alpha just wanted to chat with me.

"Well I mean if he tries to hurt me, I can just kill him in return, so I don't see the harm. C'mon i'll give you a ride." I said walking to my Ferrari. I threw Jackson in the back, "Try taking those off and i'll use the immobilization one." I growled. I got in the drivers seat as Isaac instructed me where to go in the passengers seat.

"Black leather on a black Ferrari, how'd you get the money for this?" Jackson asked from the back.

"Family business. Now shut up." I said as we pulled into the Hale residence. I opened the back and dragged Jackson by his chains, following Isaac into the house.

"DEREK MAKE HER UNCHAIN ME!" Jackson cried. "AND HOW DID SHE MAKE VENOM COME FROM HER CLAWS AND GIVE ME A MIGRANE WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed.

"Oh I must have left that part out." an older man came into the room.

"Thaaanks Peter." Jackson grumbled. The rest of the pack followed their alpha in the living room to find me. I sliced open Jackson's chains and sat down.

"Exhibit A of what will happen if you pin me up against a wall." I spat.

"Jackson I told you to bring her here by her own will!" the alpha scolded his beta.

"Calm down broody, no harm done, at least to me." I commented. I could sense his attitude. I stood up and everyone flinched.

"What the hell is wrong with you people, if I wanted to kill you I would have done so already!" I put my hand out to the alpha's.

"Ambrosia Sandalius, nice to meet you."

"Derek Hale." he said as he shook my hand.

"I haven't come here for a pack, or for a fight, or for territory or whatever the hell you fight over. I came here to finish senior year, and if you guys don't try to hurt me, or bring me to hunters then you'll all be A-Okay." I explained.

"Why would we turn you to hunters?" Isaac asked.

"That's what my last boyfriend did. Ended up in my family's death because I told him I wasn't a normal werewolf. He was granted with immunity from the hunters in the area for turning them in. Luckily, I escaped and killed the bastard. It'll always be my fault though, how my family died." I trailed off in thought, holding my necklace. I felt Derek's eyes on me and turned to him.

"What? I know what I did was wrong, but you can't just hate yourself forever and carry that guilt. You have to do what your family would want and move on, graduate school, make them proud." I said, building up tears that I would never let fall in front of these people.

"I-" the alpha broke off and headed upstairs. I just raised my eyebrows and Scott mouthed 'i'll tell you later.' I headed to the door but was stopped.

"Wait up, if you're so big and bad, prove it!" Erica growled. I looked to Peter with an amused face.

"Please don't kill her..." he muttered. I made a motion with my hand for everyone to follow me. I got out to the clearing and Erica had shifted. I rolled my eyes, and go ready for the battle.

"Wait what do you look like when you shift?" one of the betas asked.

"Well, my form will match whoever i'm battling, for instance if i'm fighting a beta, i'll have a beta form, but typically bigger. If i'm fighting an alpha, i'll take on an alpha form. If i'm fighting a pack, or a bunch of people, i'll turn into a not-as-scrawny alpha form but twice as big and stronger/faster etc." I answered, focused on Erica. "Alright Erica, i'll give you a 30 second headstart. Once that's over, it's fair game." I said and she nodded. "OK go"

I focused on counting to 30 in my head, there was no way that Erica could hurt me, i'd instantly heal. She ran at me with full speed, and slammed my head against the tree. She started clawing at my chest and went to pull out my throat. 5, 4, 3, she pulled it out and people gasped. However, I wasn't dead. There's only one way to kill me and it's impossible now. 2, 1. I grabbed her by the leg and threw her into the air, and she landed against the tree across me. "Times up!" I yelled.

"W-wa-wait. How are you not dead? She just ripped your throat out!" Scott panicked.

**How are you guys liking the story so far? What would you like to see or happen? Let me know! Thanks for reading:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**i'd like to thank Lycan Lover 411 and emoprincess1215 for reviewing chapter 1 and Lycan Lover 411 ( again:) ) for reviewing chapter 2! enjoy!**

"I grew a new one? There's only one way to kill me, Scott." I answered. I sensed Derek coming out, and he was shifted. "Oh this will be fun!" I exclaimed as he ran at me. Flipping in the air and behind him, I smirked and called my wolf to the surface. My eyes turned a midnight black, with small silver sparkles as I stared at the alpha. The betas all murmured amongst themselves. "She's going to kill him!" "HER EYES WHAT THE HECK!" "My money's on Derek." silly Erica, Derek won't win. Derek ran into the woods and I decided to let him have a few seconds before I followed. Everyone watched me, ready for my reaction. After about 25 seconds, I listened for his location. He was already more than half a mile away, he was pretty fast.

I quickly took off towards his location, but noticed his scent had turned. He was trying to throw me off track! I turned back, with the betas following me. I found him right back where I threw Erica. He ran at me full speed, and right before he got to me I stepped to the side and tripped him. I heard him growl and so I grabbed him with my claws and stood over him. He turned back to human form, and so did I. Once we were both in human form I slammed his head against the ground, knocking him out. "Alright kids, i'd ask if anyone else wanted a turn, but we've got school tomorrow!" I called as I got to my car.

I woke up the next morning with my usual routine, same makeup and everything. I put on a gray tank covered by a leather jacket. I wore navy jeans and sneakers. I grabbed all of my school things, and headed towards the school. Once I got out I heard an interesting conversation.

"Yeah I heard today they're making a cheerleading team for the lacrosse games! The coach is going to hold tryouts today and pick a captain." one girl said.

"I heard Erica Reyes is going to go for captain, and I also heard she's really good at flips and such." the other one said. Hmm I may have to show up at these tryouts. I walked into the school and greeted the 'pack'.

"Alright so who's going for cheerleading tryouts?" I asked. Lydia and Erica said they were, and Allison spoke up.

"Okay you still haven't told me what you are!"

"Well, seeing as you're a hunter dating a werewolf, i'm not going to tell you. And Scott, or anyone for that matter, you tell her and I won't hesitate to kill all of you." I answered.

"You can't kill a whole gang of hunters, along with a werewolf pack." she shot back. I leaned in to answer her.

"Try me!" I looked to Erica and Lydia, "see you at cheerleading tryouts!"

The rest of the day went by slow, but at the end I went to my locker and changed into my gym clothes. I got to the tryout area and found Lydia and Erica.

"Okay here's how this is going to work, each of you are going to show me your best flips, and i'll choose a captain. Once that's over with, the captain will help me choose the rest of the team." the coach explained. I watched everyone's pitiful attemps, and I gotta admit, Erica was pretty good.

"GREAT JOB Erica! I think we have a winner!" the coach exclaimed, but I stepped forward.

"I haven't gone yet." I answered, smirking.

"Alright, well, if you think you can top _that._"

"I know I can." I spat back. I got on the mat and did a triple backflip, instantly followed by a triple frontflip. I landed the last flip with a split.

"WOW! I'm sorry for underestimating! Say hello to your captain ladies!" the coach yelled. The other girls lined up for evaluation. "Erica, you don't need to line up, you're definitely on the team!"

"Lydia, you don't need to either. Coach i've seen her outside of school and she'll be a good addition to the team." I added. Lydia gave me a huge smile as Erica kept glaring at me. Once we finished making the team, I gave the coach my number and headed home. A couple miles away from my house, A red SUV started following me. '_Hunters'_ I thought to myself as I swerved to the side of the road and jumped out.

"Argent, what are you doing?" I asked, in a defensive stance.

"I've come to warn you about the code, after you killed the alpha pack, I don't know what your intentions are." he warned.

"I know about your stupid code, I haven't come to kill anyone, I never have. I came to finish senior year in peace after my family was killed. Who told you I was here huh? Who told you I killed the alphas? Was it your daughter? Who told her? Word gets out i'm here, and you'll have every hunter in the US here trying to capture me!" I answered.

"No one is telling anyone outside of Beacon Hills you're here. No my daughter didn't tell me. Every hunter knows you're on the run, and only one person can kill an entire alpha pack alone and survive." he said as he got in his car. I got into mine as well and sped off to the Hale house. Hitting 85, I got there in about 2 minutes. Slamming the car door, I stormed inside the house.

"Who tipped off the hunters?" I yelled and everyone came downstairs to meet me.

"No one, what are you talking about Amber?" Derek answered.

"Argent followed me on my way home, reminded me about the code. Now that he knows, all of the hunters in America will be coming to Beacon Hills!" As I spoke, Allison came down the stairs with Scott.

"Who told her? That's the only way they could have found out. And Scott, you're dating a hunter? Do you have a death wish or something?" I ranted.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Amber. What's going on?" Allison replied.

"Bullshit." I said as I grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall.

"NO!" Scott yelled at me, but Derek held him back.

"Now, someone's going to tell me who told the hunters, or i'll bite her." I said, holding up Allison's arm.

"Don't you dare." Scott growled.

"But Scott, you wouldn't have to fear her family anymore! You guys could run off together in the full moon's light!" I exclaimed, growing out my fangs. "Nobody? Alright. Allison let's hope for Scott's sake you don't reject the bite."

"I told them." a voice at the door said. I dropped Allison to the floor and faced the owner of the voice. Erica. I slowly walked towards her, not saying a word as her pack stared at her in disbelief.

"OH SHIT!" Peter yelled. As I got to her face, I told her to run. I looked behind me at the pack, ready to hold me back. I gave an evil smirk to them, and took off after Erica. When I found her in the clearing, her pack stood in front of her.

"You don't have to do this, Amber." Scott said to me.

"Um, yeah, I do. If she told the Argents, then what makes you think she won't tell every other hunter? All of you will be captured, tortured, and possibly killed to lure me in." I answered. "And if you turn her into an omega, then that'll give her a bigger motivation to do it." I continued.

"Give her something! Like a chance to run, she has no chance without it." someone suggested.

"Erica, once you run from an original you _never_ stop. You'll constantly be running, looking behind your shoulder." I answered.

"Yeah well isn't that what you're doing anyway?" she spat.

"Why are you so jealous of me? Because I took away your attention? Or is it because i'm stronger than you?" I asked. She growled and shifted in return. The rest of the pack, except Derek and Peter shifted too.

"Ugh i'm too old for this! I'm out." Peter said and sat against a nearby tree. Derek rolled his eyes and shifted. I let my wolf come to the surface, shifting one area at a time. First my feet, turning into back paws with long and sharp claws. Then my legs, my torso, my arms and hands. I let out a loud howl before letting my head shift. Erica stumbled back as she looked at my wolf form. I was twice the size of Derek, and my claws were longer and sharper, just like I had told them.

"Is this badass enough for you?!" I growled in my wolf voice.

**Alright guys I want to see what the readers want to happen. Should Amber let Erica get away, or should she kill her? Will it be too late? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad you guys are liking the story! I made it a bit easier for Amber to get what she wanted, and this chapter will get a bit odd because Amber will go crazy. You'll never guess the one who brings her back -sarcasm-. Also, you'll get a flashback of what really happened with her family!**

"In the words of Kate Argent, it's really too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter." Erica smirked at me and everyone turned with shock to her. "Bet she cried like a bitch when the hunters cut her in half!" thats it. She's dead. Derek shifted back to human form and walked to where Peter sat.

"Do what you want with her." he said as he sat down.

"Now that's mah boy!" Peter exclaimed and patted him on the shoulder. Erica took off running and the pack ran at me. Swiping Jackson and Isaac to the side as I ran, Scott was still on my trail. Knewing I could catch up to Erica, I turned to face Scott. He skidded to a stop when he saw me and jumped on my back. I ran backwards into a tree, slamming him against it. Once he fell I used my immobilization venom on him.

I took off again, but a bullet hit my shoulder. Fucking hunters have the BEST timing. I veered to the left and towards my attacker. Allison Argent. She stared at where the bullet wound had healed. "Those were wolfsbane bullets." she panicked as I ran up to her face and snapped her gun and bow in half. "Stay out of this!" I growled and ran at full speed to where Erica was. I grabbed her hair in my mouth and pulled her to the woods behind my house.

~Derek's POV~

As Jackson and Isaac brought Scott's paralzed body towards Peter and I, Scott started yelling. "WHY DID YOU LET HER GO? SHES GOING TO KILL ERICA!"

"Erica was an omega the minute she told the hunters. She put all of us in danger of being tortured. Not to mention we would have died trying to hold Amber back from going after her." I answered.

"That's not it that's not the only reasons you did it Derek." Scott argued.

"You don't know how it feels Scott, to have your family's death on your shoulders. Watching as you can do nothing to save them. What Erica said was way past the 'Peter' level of 'not acceptable things to do or say'." I growled as I went to go find Erica's body.

"HEY!" Peter protested. I opened my mouth to answer, but someone screamed. Stiles.

"Go back to the house and do NOT follow me." I said to the pack and ran towards the scream. I got to the woods behind Amber's house and Stiles came running at me.

"Fire. Marshmallows. Erica. Amber. Crazy." he said in between breaths and took off again. I went towards the direction Stiles came from and got to a small clearing with a campfire. Inside of it was Erica's body, and Amber was roasting marshmallows above the flame.

"Amber..." i called as I neared her. I grabbed her by the shoulders and swung her to face me. I stared into her eyes, and there was nothing. Amber wasn't there. "Amber snap out of it, it's over. You're safe now." Some life came back to her eyes as a tear fell. It reminded me of how alone I felt after finding Laura's body, and all of the guilt.

"Im...sorry..." she muttered as tears continued to fall.

"Come here." I said, motioning her to me. Why was i opening up to this girl? I don't know, maybe because we have a similar connection. She fell into my arms and started crying harder. I realized what it must have been like for her. She watched her family be cut in half because she thought she was in love. I noticed she had fell asleep, so I brought her into her house and laid her down on her bed.

~Amber's POV~

I woke up in my bed, and remembered last night. After Erica had said those things about my sister, I had lost all emotion. All i thought about was tearing her apart. I got a text from Derek and looked at it.

_i cleaned everything up, get some rest._

Something was off. Wasn't Derek the emotionless one? He had held me last night until I fell asleep and then brought me to bed and cleaned up the mess? I stood up and went to my dresser to look at the pictures of my family.

~Flashback starts~

"Cameron, we're really close now, and I think you should know that...i'm not like you. My family isn't." I told my boyfriend.

"But Amber, you're a werewolf and so am I." he said, confused. I shifted into my true wolf form and turned to him.

"I'm not like you. I'm an original." I said as I explained everything about my family.

"Wait so you guys are the ones the hunters want so badly?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's why we've been on the down low. They found the last of the white monkshood, and managed to make two of the swords that kill us. That means that they can kill 2 out of the 3 of us. With one left it'll be pretty hard to continue the family line since we can't defend eachother against other threats." I answered.

"Oh, well thanks for telling me. I have to go now, helping ma with dinner."

"Alright, see you later Cam." I said as I got into my car. I got home about 30 minutes later, after stopping by to grab some groceries. I stepped in the house, and was greeted by 3 hunters. They shot me with sedation bullets and I was out. When I woke up, I was hung next to my dad and sister, while my mom was tied to a chair.

"Ahhh she's awake. I guess you're wondering how we found you. A handsome young man named Cameron turned you in. Said he saw black eyes inside this house here." he explained as he held the two swords. My relationship with Cam was a secret, and now my family's death would be my fault. He neared my dad, and so my mom stuck her foot out to trip the man.

"What a bitch!" he exclaimed before bashing her head in with the butt of the sword.

"YOU MONSTER! SHE'S A HUMAN!" I yelled.

"Well this one's fun, I think i'll keep her around. She'll be wonderful practice for new hunters." he smirked and before I could retaliate, he cut my father in half with the sword. The sword, along with my father's body went up in a white and green flame. This was all my fault, my family would die in front of me and I couldn't do anything. My sister was crying, and the man stepped towards her.

"Baby girl don't be upset, you'll see your parents soon! Make sure they lock the gates of hell behind you!" he yelled and used the other sword to slice her body in half at the waist.

"You'll regret this. I'm going to kill you, Cameron, and your family. I'll make sure your son suffers, too." I spat at the man as my sister went up in the flame.

"Jumping to the conclusion that you're going to escape? We may not have any more aconitum ivorine left, but we have ways to hold you back. Unless you want a world of pain, I suggest you stay put and don't try to escape." Yeah right you lying shit. Hunters always use this tactic. They think that they can scare you into staying, but i'm not that stupid.

Once he started to clean up the mess he made, I looked down at my family's ashes. My rage mixed with wanting revenge allowed me to break the chains. I got down and tied him to the machine they shock us with. I turned it to maximum level and left it on so he'd die. When I got out of the building, I proceded to do exactly what I told the man I would do. I killed Cameron, and the man's family. I then went to the car dealership to get a new car to hide my identity a bit. I packed all my stuff, found a house in Beacon Hills, and left. I had gone to Beacon Hills once with my family before, and I loved it.

~Flashback ends~

**Like I said, crazy Amber! Review and tell me what you think, and what you would like to see happen, and if I like it i'll try to include it in the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed! There's a lot more Derek/Amber in this chapter, so before I ramble on...here's chapter 5!**

I got ready to take a run, I just need to take my mind off of everything that has happened. I put on my sweatpants, tank and jacket. Once I slipped my shoes on, I grabbed my ipod and went out the door. After jogging for a bit in the woods, I came across a certain tree. Each time me or Cam would go someplace, we would write our names in a circle on a random tree. Not a heart because 'hearts break but circles go on forever' which is totally untrue and I realize it now. We would record each tree and their location, but I never wrote this one down because I wanted it to be secret. After Cam turned my family in, I managed to find all the trees we recorded and cut them into pieces.

~Derek's POV~

"Sitting in a livingroom getting questioned by my pack isn't my ideal way to spend a Friday." I told the people surrounding me.

"You let her kill Erica! You let her kill your Beta and you just sat there. You even cleaned up the mess!" Scott shouted.

"Scott he already told you, Erica was an omega once she told the hunters. She knew she was endangering all of us but still did it. She even brought up Kate and spat her words in Amber's face. Besides we couldn't have held her back anyway." Peter answered him.

"Yeah she went batshit crazy! Did you see her eyes it's like no one was there! She was like a werebot!" Stiles added.

"Werebot? Really Stiles?" Jackson scolded.

"Okay enough. The point is-" i was cut off by a soft howl. Amber was up. "Peter babysit Stiles, Scott come with me." I said and took off out the door. We found her near a tree, but she had cut it down with her nails. She held a match out and Scott ran forward and grabbed it.

"YOU'RE GONNA START A FOREST FIRE!" he yelled.

"Give me my match, douchebag!" she spat. I looked at her and there was nothing. She wasn't there anymore. Once she calms down I'll have to bring her to Deaton. When Scott didn't give it back, she reared her fist up but I ran forward and grabbed it. As I held her wrists I looked at Scott and told him to go home. He took off and so I looked at Amber who was now trying to kick me.

"Amber this isn't you." I said but she wouldn't look at me. "Look at me. Look me in the eyes Amber." I said and she looked up. "Amber what are you doing?" I asked softly. Humanity flooded back to her and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"What's wrong with me?!" she sighed. I wiped off the tear and answered,

"I don't know, but Deaton should." I led her to my Camaro and sped off to Deatons.

~Amber's POV~

I decided to break the silence of the car ride, and spoke to Derek.

"I'm really sorry i'm causing you and you're pack all of this trouble.."

"Trust me we've been through worse. Plus you don't deserve all of this.." he answered.

"I basically killed my family, Derek." i reminded him

"So you trusted someone you shouldn't have. You were in love, and he used you. It's not your fault."

"You should listen to your own advice sometime, Derek." I said with sarcasm. We arrived at Deaton's so I got out.

~Derek's POV~

We explained everything to Deaton, and he thought for a bit before answering.

"Well it seems it's all connected to when people say or remind her about her parent's death. She's traumatized. I think i've heard of it, but I need to look into it more. Amber I think until I know more about it, you should stay at Derek's since he's the only one who is able to make you snap out of it." Deaton said.

"Alright i'm going to wait in the car, but we'll need to stop by my house and get some things." Amber said and headed to my Camaro.

"Why am I the only one who can bring her back?" I asked

"You're the only one she trusts, Derek." he answered. I nodded my head and said thanks.

~Amber's POV~

I settled into the guest room while Derek explained what Deaton said to the pack.

"Great so now we have our own personal eye candy machine?!" Jackson asked excitedly. I laughed to myself and I could almost feel Derek's scowl. I got an idea and put on some baggy sweatpants, my mom's sweatshirt that was too big for me, socks, and went downstairs.

"Jeez if you were cold you could have said something!" Peter exclaimed.

"I'm not cold, but the eye candy machine seems to be out of service." I said and smirked at Jackson.

"oh. my. god." Isaac said in between laughs. Jackson stormed off in his porsche and Peter went to his room.

"Do I at least get one of those house arrest anklets?" i asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm going to bed before I choke on my laughter. Night guys." Isaac said and headed to his room

"Why'd you do that?" Derek asked me once Isaac's door shut.

"Do what?" I replied with an evil smile.

"That." he said, pointing at my outfit.

"Why what would you rather me wear? Nothing at all? Actually you know it's kind of hot in this house." I said and stripped to my bra and underwear. "I'm going to bed." I continued and went to my room, laughing silently at his shocked look.

I woke up and got ready for my jog. I put on a sports bra, jacket, and yoga pants. I went downstairs and heard music, except it was the exact same track I use. I followed the music to a workout room, and inside was a very shirtless Derek Hale. I guess I had been neglecting how gorgeus this man actually is, I was probably too busy blacking out and going crazy. I stood in the doorway, watching as he did one handed push-ups.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked, still focused on his workout.

"Yeah guess so, that and this is the same track I use." I replied. I went over to the pull-up bar and took off my jacket. "I was going to go for a jog, but I guess I can just workout in here." I continued. As I did my 15th pull-up, I noticed Derek was watching me.

"_Now_ who's enjoying the view?" I said, laughing. Once I got to 20, I jumped down into push-ups.

"Well...um...I..." he said nervously and I looked at him. Finally he came up with an excuse, "Erica could never do that many, and I don't think that Scott was able to, either."

"After my family got killed, I took up working out to take my mind off of it." I answered, turning over to do crunches. "My friend back home told me that I did it not for exercise but to escape my problems. Literally 'running away from my problems'." I added.

"Maybe that's why i'm so buff." Derek muttered so quietly I almost missed it. I decided not to call him out on it, and jumped up.

"Bench me." I said, standing over him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, confusion all over his face.

"Okay so you know that thing called 'the gutter'? Yeah you need to get out of it. Bench press me, dipshit." I said, smirking.

"No."

"Yes, or are you too weak? Are you afraid you'll drop me because you can't handle it?" I asked. A frown erupted on his face and I continued. "Is the big alpha not strong enough to bench a girl?" in seconds, I was grasped by Derek and he started doing repetitions. "Do 2 sets of 100 or I tell everyone you couldn't get passed 50." I added. I counted in my head, while I looked down at his...perfect...body. My eyes rolled over every bump of his chest, and he caught me staring.

"So are you doing this to stare at my abs, or are you actually trying to help me work out?" he asked.

"Maybe a bit of both, but I have the feeling you're pretty happy seeing as your hand is grabbing my ass!" I retaliated. Derek grunted, and brought me down for a quick rest between the set. He started up again, and I yawned. "It's pretty boring being the bench press, I want some water. Grab me the water next to you? But make sure you don't stop the reps, so you may just have to do this one handed." I laughed. To my surprise, he easily moved one hand to my lower back, grabbed the water, and put it on top of me. He then returned to the regular reps.

"Anything else, _princess_?" he spat out the word 'princess'. As he reached the last 100, I flipped over and grabbed his hands, twisting them back. I leaned forward and whispered into his ear,

"No thanks..._babe_." I said sarcastically and headed upstairs to shower.

**I like Amber's bossiness, and I love the way that Derek acts around her. How about you guys? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews and everyone who is reading! This chapter is going to be more about Derek and Amber's relationship.**

After my shower, I looked through my phone to check the weather, but noticed the article on Erica. 'Erica Reyes found burned to death inside car incident.' All I had to read was the headline, and I knew the story. Someone had set her car on fire with her body inside. Shaking it off, I remembered something that was happening today.

"ISAAC! Is the dance today formal?!" I yelled from my room.

"NO!" he answered back. Alright good, I didn't need to worry about an outfit. "Derek and Peter went for groceries so you have to come down here while Jackson and I workout so we can make sure you don't leave!" he added.

"Ugh seriously! Let me just put on clothes!" I quickly brushed through my hair and put on some lounge clothes. I got in the workout room and Isaac and Jackson were doing chest presses.

"There's a new study saying that if a girl sits on a guy's hip while they're bench pressing, it will boost their testosterone levels up to 97.9% which will increase the strength and muscle growth!" Jackson said. "I think Amber should test it out." he continued.

"You know, you're right Jackson! I should see if it works." I said, and when his face lit up I went over to Isaac and sat on his hips. "Alright start." I said, glancing over to see Jackson's scowl that made me almost laugh out loud. As Isaac got to his last set, we heard a voice from the door of the workout room.

"Amber, what are you _doing_?" I looked back to see Derek in the doorway.

"See there's this study about testosterone levels while bench pressing, and Jackson told me I should test it out, so I am!" I answered, with an 'innocent' look on my face. Derek grunted and I got off Isaac. "You don't have to be jealous, I could have tested it on you but you don't seem to need the boost." I said as I walked past him and slapped his bicept. "It's getting kind of late so we should start getting for the party guys!" I called as I got past Derek. A hand grabbed my arm and i stopped.

"What party? You aren't going." Derek told me. I pulled my arm away.

"Um I actually am. Lydia is throwing a huge party and i'm not missing it. You could _try_ to stop me, or you could just go to the party, blend in and grind some drunk teenaged girls, and watch me." I said and went upstairs. I put on some booty shorts that said "dance" on the back, along with a black low cut tank that said "party" on the front. I applied my makeup, slid on some flip-flops, and headed downstairs.

"Jackson is taking his car and Scott is riding with Stiles, so it's just us." Isaac said as we headed to my Ferrari. We headed towards Lydia's house and Isaac spoke up, "Derek's different around you. It's like he doesn't hate life as much."

"We just have something in common, so I can relate to him. The only reason Derek hasn't killed himself yet is because he thinks he deserves the pain of being alive. Trust me, I know." I answered

"You get under his skin, like he gets _jealous_ because of you. It's weird because we haven't seen Derek like this, ever. Like when Jackson said you were an eye-candy machine, I thought he was dead. Derek almost lost control, his claws came out and he gave Jackson the most frightening face i've **ever **seen! And then when you came down, it instantly went away!" he exclaimed.

I didn't say anything, I just smiled. A genuine smile I haven't done since my family died. I guess I really liked Derek. "We're here." I said and parked the car.

"Did I mention his face when he saw what you're wearing right now? He'll probably kill anyone who dances with you!" he whispered as we got inside. I didn't respond, but took a drink. Of course werewolves don't get drunk, but I liked the taste. I grabbed the nearest hot guy and started grinding, it's been a while since i've been to a real party.

~Derek's POV~

"DEREK! You have to get here NOW! Someone found out that Amber's parents are dead and now people are making rumors that she killed her parents and Erica since everyone knew Erica and Amber hated eachother! Get here before she hears it!" I got a frantic voice message from Scott. Without thinking of a car, I ran to Lydia's house. When I got in, I spotted Amber. I made my way toward her when I saw her listening to something.

"Dude Amber and Erica hated each other! They probably fought and Amber killed her! Along with her parents!" I heard a drunk guy yell. I snapped my head toward Amber, but it was too late. She got away from the person she was dancing with, and her eyes went that familiar hollowness. She made her way toward the guy who was talking, but Scott ran in front of her.

"Amber! Let's dance!" he said enthusiastically, but she just pushed him away. As she got nearer to the guy, I knew I had to do something. I ran at her and grabbed her waist.

"You don't want to do this. Not here, not ever." I whispered in her ear, and her eyes turned back to their regular pale green.

"Derek if you wanted to dance, all you had to do was ask!" she exclaimed, but then realized what had happened. She laid her head against my chest and asked, "Can you drive me home?" I grabbed her arm and led her out to her car.

~Amber's POV~

The ride home was quiet, and when we got to the house I said thanks and quickly went up to bed. I figured out why Derek was the only one who could make me snap out of it. It's because I trust him. He's the only person I trust that will keep me safe and keep my mind off what happened. Maybe I did like Derek, maybe I _reaally_ liked him. Maybe I even _loved_ him. But could I let him in after what happened with Cameron? I drifted off to sleep thinking of that.

~Derek's POV~

I woke up to a loud scream coming from Amber's room. When I got there, she was awake and crying. "It was so real! It was like it was happening all over again!" she said between sobs. I sat on the edge of her bed and waited for her to calm down.

"It was just a dream, you don't have to worry. Nothing is going to happen we'll protect you here." I said trying to comfort her.

"Will you stay and just listen for a while? I think it might help to talk to someone who understands..." she asked. I nodded and sat down with my back against the headboard as she told me everything that happened with Cameron and her family. I knew nothing I could say would help her, so I did the only thing that I wanted when my family died, I hugged her.

I then got up to go back to bed. "Derek?" I turned to face her. "Please don't leave me." What was this girl _doing_ to me?! I climbed into her bed and laid next to her. She rolled over to me and grabbed onto my shirt, cuddling into my chest. I've always hated cuddling ever since Kate, but I put my arm around her back, officially letting her in. I just hope I don't regret it.

**I think I might slow things down between Derek and Amber, or maybe have them fight just to torture them! (i'm evil) Anyway, don't forget to review and follow the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So in this chapter, you'll get somewhat an answer as to why Derek trusted Amber so quickly. And as for Amber trusting Derek, well she's a girl who opened up to someone with the same story, so of course she trusted him. Anyway, enjoy!**

~Amber's POV~

When I woke up, Derek was gone. I sighed and realized that I had slept late, and it was about lunch time. I had a text saying that Peter had taken the betas out for lunch, and that they'd be back later. _Perfect_. I thought. Last night I guess I accepted my feelings for Derek, and today I was going to pursue them. I put on my workout clothes, and headed downstairs. I got near the door, and stopped. It was now or never, before he notices that i'm here. I walked in and sat on his waist as he was doing bench presses like it was something I did everyday.

"What are you doing?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I figured that you wanted to know what you were missing out on yesterday." I answered, shrugging. As he continued, I spaced out and started tracing his abs. I was jolted out of my daydream.

"AMBER!"

"AH WHAT!" I yelled realized he had stopped.

"I said i'm finished." he said, sitting up. Our faces were close, and he ran a hand up my leg, making me lose my breath. Trying to breathe and steady my heart rate, I put my arms around his neck and played with his hair. _I could do this forever._ I thought, and as he went to close the space between our lips, the phone rang. I hung my head and could feel Derek's breath on my neck as he spoke, "You should probably go get that." he whispered. I dragged myself off and reluctantly went to get the phone, cursing silently.

"Hale residence." I answered.

"Hello Amber, it's Deaton. I've found out how to reverse what's happening to you. You can come by my office whenever you can and i'll explain."

"Alright, thanks. I'll be over!" I said and hung up. I got ready to go, knowing Derek heard me say where I was going. I sped off to Deaton's, anxious to get this over with. When I got there, I followed him to the back room.

"Okay, so I found out that this happens when your wolf isn't at peace with something that happened in the past. Seeing as it's anytime someone says something bad about your family, i'm willing to bet is has to do with that. Amber, tell me, did you get your family's ashes after you escaped, or bury your mother?" he asked.

"Well, I managed to bury my mother's body, but not my father or sister. I can go back to where it happened and collect it. What should I do then?" I answered.

"I have an urn that I need you to put both your father's and sister's ashes in, once you do that you'll be all set because your wolf will be happy."

"Thanks so much, Deaton." I called as I left with the urn. After a couple hours of driving, I got to my old house. I knew I couldn't let feelings get to me right now, I had to get in and out of the house. Using the spare key hidden in the rocks, I went inside and downstairs. The sight of the place sickened me, and I wanted to turn away. I wouldn't let my feelings stop me right now, I ran towards the ash and collected my father and sister into the urn. I could feel my wolf step back as I climbed into my car, I was in full control again.

I got back to the Hale house and was greeted by an angry Derek.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going?! You could have been captured, or worse!"

"Derek i'm a big girl, I can make choices on my own! I don't need to tell you where i'm going to be at all times!" I yelled back. I got in the livingroom and explained all the things that happened.

"So you are going to leave and never bother us again?!" Jackson asked excitedly. I looked to Derek to see what he would say, but when I looked at him he just looked away.

"Yeah...i'll um graduate and uh move. It's about time I leave anyway, I can't stay at one place for long." I answered.

"You don't have to go Amber! It'll be so boring without you!" Isaac complained. But Isaac wasn't the one I wanted to ask me to stay. I looked again at Derek, but there was nothing. I shrugged and went out to my car that already had my stuff in it. As I opened my door, Derek came out of the door. I looked at him and hoped he was coming to ask me to stay. Nope.

"Amber...just be safe." he said, and I replied as coldly as I could seeing as my heart just dropped to my stomach.

"Goodbye Derek." I sped off towards home, not looking back.

~~Time goes by~~

I graduated at the top of my class, got my diploma, my parent's company, and was getting ready to leave Beacon Hills. I hadn't heard from any of the pack, but that was until I started packing.

"AMBER! Thank god you picked up. I know you probably hate him and all of us right now, but it's Derek. Someone captured him. His name was Cameron or something? Anyway, we need you to help us find him!" I got a panicked call from Isaac.

"I'll be over." I simply said, driving to the Hale house. Isaac, Scott, Jackson, and Peter got in the car.

"Thanks so much for doing this." Peter said.

"Yep." I answered hatefully. I didn't hate Peter, Isaac, or Scott I just wasn't all that happy at that moment.

"Where are we going?" Jackson asked.

"Shut up or get out. I know where he took Derek, so just sit back there and be quiet." I snapped. I surprisingly made it to my house in about 40 minutes, but of course I was going 90mph at all times. "Stay in the car unless you hear a scream." I said and hopped out. I ran downstairs and found Cameron standing in front of Derek. He was chained to the wall, and gagged. He had cuts everywhere, and whenever he tried to heal, Cameron electrified him.

"I thought I killed you." I said, stepping into the room. Derek looked up at me, but I avoided his gaze.

"Ahhh Amber! Finally you decided to show up. You forgot to cut me in half, remember? You know i'm really hurt you moved on so quickly. I must say, an alpha? Impressive. He just seems too perfect. He must be messed up in the head. Tell me, Amber, is he messed up in the head?" he taunted.

"One, he's not mine. Two, he may have lost my trust, but he's the opposite of you." I spat.

"Well I guess that means he should be unconcious. Right?" before I could do anything, he smacked Derek with the back of his sword. It was a white monkshood sword. "Like my sword? It's the OFFICIAL last one. Found it in your parent's room. Just enough to finish you off with. But, I want to make you feel responsible one last time, so maybe i'll just use it on him. I mean you said he's the opposite of me, so does that mean he should be dead?" he asked, pointing to Derek. I knew Cameron was going to be quick, so I ran forward right as he swung the sword, cutting halfway through my torso.

As I started to lose conciousness, I could see the sword go up in that familiar green and white flame. I was going to die, except I wasn't on fire. Maybe it would be slower since it didn't cut all the way through, maybe I would die slowly, like I deserved. I saw the pack rush in and use another sword to cut Cameron in half just before I was overcome by blackness.

~Derek's POV~

I jolted awake, and was surrounded by people. I was in Deaton's office, why?

"What happened?" I asked, looking around for Amber. But of course, she wasn't there. She said I lost her trust, which I kind of deserved, but I didn't think she _hated_ me.

"So basically when we got in, Cameron was going to use the last sword that could kill Amber on you so that she'd suffer, but she ran in front and the sword went halfway through her. The sword went up in flames, but she didn't, which isn't supposed to happen. We're thinking that since it only went through half of her body, she may come back to us." Peter blurted out. I looked to the side and in the other room was Amber, but she didn't have a heartbeat.

"You can go see her, Derek. Just be careful, we don't know what she'll do if she wakes up and you're in there." Deaton said cautiously. I nodded and headed in the room. I cringed as I saw where the sword had cut her, and she was so pale. Why I ever let this girl in and trusted her so quickly, I had no idea. Maybe it was the connection between our similar stories, or maybe it was something else. All I know is, that if I hadn't, she wouldn't be dead right now. It's my fault, her death, my families' death, it's all my fault, and i'll never forgive myself.

"Amber...don't leave me. Everyone leaves me." I whispered softly and knelt beside her table.

**I have so much planned for the next chapter(s)! It's probably going to make me tear up trying to write it, but it's going to be my favorite. Review/follow and as always, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah so maybe it was just because I was listening to sad music when I wrote this, but I teared. Anyway, Enjoy!**

~Amber's POV~

I woke up, except I was surrounded by white. I stood up, and my mom, dad, and sister walked towards me. I ran up and hugged them, realizing I must be dead.

"It's not your time yet, Ambie." my mom said.

"I'm so sorry... it's all my fault.. I shouldn't have ever told him. You would still be alive if it weren't for me." I confessed, tears escaping my eyes.

"You need to stop blaming yourself, if it was our time to go, it would have happened one way or another. If you never trust anyone, how are you going to continue our family? You thought Cameron was the one, but he wasn't and you know that now. We aren't mad at you, Amber!" my dad said.

"Yeah, Rosie you need to forgive yourself, we don't blame you for what happened." my sister, Amelia added.

"So i'm dead? I died?" i asked, shaking.

"No, you're not dead. Well, technically you are because you have no heartbeat, but the sword only went halfway through you, so you can go back. Anyways, we have a girl that is excided to meet you and take you out for the rest of the day. Her names Laura, Derek's sister." my dad explained.

"Now I finally get to meet the girl who was going to sacrifice her life for my brother?!" a voice called as a brunette appeared. She looked so much like Derek, all I could do was nod.

"We have to get going, sweetie. We'll watch for you, which ever descision you choose. We love you no matter what, don't forget that." my mother said as my family disappeared. Laura ran towards me and hugged me.

"My idiot brother almost got you killed!" she exclaimed.

"Well I mean i'm sure you know already that it's my fault... If I hadn't associated with Derek he wouldn't have been in danger. If I had made sure to cut Cameron in half, if I hadn't told him my secret...none of this would have happened."

"You and my brother seriously need to stop blaming yourself! There's a road for everyone, whatever happens was meant to happen." She took my hand and we appeared at an open field with a picnic. "Now you only have a few hours before you have to choose whether you're going back or not." she continued. "Not to push you, but I sure hope you go back so my retarded brother doesn't kill himself." she said as she opened up a hole that showed Derek sitting next to my body. "He's been there and hasn't slept since he woke up."

"Derek wouldn't kill himself." I told her.

"Huh? Our whole family is watching him right now making sure he doesn't. They have been since the fire...They don't care about him and Kate, they really don't. They don't blame him for what happened, and they don't want him to be all broody like this." she answered.

"He won't kill himself because he thinks he deserves the pain of being alive." I explained, and she understood how I knew.

"Well if you do go back, I want you to make him squirm! Make him earn your trust back." she said evilly. I laughed and answered,

"What if he gives up?"

"If I know my dear brother Derek Hale-and I think I do- he will never give up on anything he starts. He always has to finish it." she explained. "I'll be up here cheering you on, and believe it or not i'll be cheering Peter on for his sassiness."

"But he killed you!" I said, shocked.

"He was crazy after the fire, yeah he lured me in so he could kill me, but he wasn't all there. Just like you when you blacked out. After he died and came back, he was himself again."

"Why don't you do it? Why don't you come back!" I asked.

"Because it was my time, and i'm not going to mess with that. Peter went because he felt he had to redeem himself, and to show Derek he really wasn't sane when he killed me."

"I want to go back, but it's going to be so long before I see my family again...it's a tough choice." I said, getting choked up.

"Well you'll have someone with you, it may not be Derek, but you'll eventually find someone. They'll keep you company, you'll have a family, the time will fly by!" Laura was so comforting. I wish she would come back with me, but I knew she wouldn't.

~Derek's POV~

I waited in a chair next to Amber's body, waiting for any sign of a heartbeat. It's been a day and a half since the indicident happened.

"Derek, if she doesn't come back by midnight tonight we're going to have to conclude she isn't coming back." Deaton had told me earlier. Peter walked in with some food but I just waved it away.

"You have to eat something Derek." he pleaded. I didn't look up, I knew my face was red and there was a single tear on my cheek.

"Everyone leaves me, Peter." I replied, playing with my hands. He sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey! Someone has found the Derek Hale that I remember! The one who cried over your cousin accidently killing a rabbit!" he exclaimed. He chuckled and continued, "You know even if she does come back she might leave, and if she doesn't she will make you work damn hard to gain her trust back."

"How do you know _that_ Peter?" i said, looking up at him.

"Because one time your aunt was going to leave and I didn't stop her. It wasn't till a couple weeks that I realized what I did and that I couldn't live without her. I traced her for days and finally showed up on her door. After months of hell she trusted me again. I still remember her looking at me, saying 'All you had to do was tell me to stay'." Peter told me, drifting off into his memories.

-Hours go by-

"Alright Derek, it's close to the time so if you would help me bring her to the cemetary.." Deaton came in the door. "If you'll just sit in the back with her i'll put the coffin in the trunk.." he continued. I nodded and picked Amber up, careful to make sure her body stayed intact.

~Amber's POV~

I stood at the gate with Laura and my family. I had met the rest of the Hales, and it was time I left.

"If my brother ever earns your trust, could you tell him how the family doesn't blame him and they want him to be happy again. Tell him that we love him and that I, as his older sister, knows he will grow to be a perfect alpha. And as for you, even if you don't end up being my sister-in-law, i'll look forward to seeing you again some day." Laura said, I nodded my head and hugged her.

"We love you honey, we'll see you when your time is up. We'll always be there with you through everything." my mom said. I hugged my mom and dad and turned to my sister. We didn't need to say anything to each other, we never had to. I hugged her and she squealed.

"TIMES ALMOST UP GO BE WITH YOUR LOVER!"

"He's not my lov-" I was cut off as she pushed me out of the gate and shut it. I waved to them as I was brought back to my body. I was lying in a coffin, and I could hear the roaring of the tractor. I used my arm to rip open the lid and scream, "IT'S ONLY 11:59! SERIOUSLY! Do none of you have faith in me?!" I yelled at all of the people surrounding me.

**Thanks for reading! Review and tell me how long you think Amber will give Derek hell for. I love to see the feedback on who is loving the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah okay sorry for not updating in a while, had a bunch of projects to do. Anyways, you'll have bad Amber again, but it's of her own choice! **

"Oh thank god." Isaac sighed as my waist healed.

"I'm going home." I said, glaring over to Derek. I still had no idea when i'd tell him about Laura. Things were going to be different, though. It's clear that anytime I trust somebody, someone gets hurt, and I wasn't going to let that happen again. He looked away, and Scott and Isaac stepped towards me. I held my hand up, "No. I'm going alone. I need some time to myself, to think things over." I turned around and walked towards my house. Kicking pebbles out of the way as I went, my wolf wanted nothing but to go back and be reunited with Derek, but I wouldn't let myself. I was going to move on, being careful with what I tell anyone.

Laura had told me that he would have to work to get my trust back, but as I laid on my bed, I doubted that he could. I decided that I would stay in Beacon Hills, since i'd grown to be fond of it. Besides, I loved my house, and now that I graduated I can pretty much do whatever. However, instead of going out and being careless, I decided to sulk in my house for two weeks.

I woke up and after weeks of doing nothing, I rubbed the crusts out of my eyes. My hair was thick with grease, so I dragged myself into the shower and got dressed. I had no idea what I was going to do, but I decided I had to at least get some fresh air. I got into my car and drove towards the coffee shop. Sitting down in a booth, I silently cursed as Stiles walked in. He went up to the counter, but saw me in the corner of his eye. I sighed as he made his way towards me, sipping my coffee.

"AMBER! I haven't seen you in like what two weeks?" he exclaimed, sitting down opposite of me. I really wasn't in the mood for this kid right now, I hadn't smiled for weeks and frankly I didn't want to be humored. "It's so different now...like when you came Derek wasn't as bad.." he rambled on and I just stared at him, most likely with a stoic look plastered on my face. "Now he's back to his old broody self and training has been so rough, he's relentless!" he continued. I grunted, and he looked at me, confused.

I paid for my things, and walked silently to my car, Stiles following me. At one point he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Okay what's wrong. You haven't said one word, and it's starting to freak me out. I know what happened was...rough.. but this isn't you." That earned him a shrug, and I continued to get into my car. "Amber wait!" he called out and ran up to my Ferrari. I rolled down the window and raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to speak. "You know what..nevermind." I rolled up the window and sped off. When I got home, I went to make some breakfast. Seeing as I high-tailed it out of there to get away from Stiles, I hadn't eaten anything.

As I looked in the fridge there was nothing. I was out of everything. Groaning, I got back into my car and went to the grocery store. After my run-in with Stiles, I prayed that I wouldn't meet with anyone else. I guess I wasn't really ready to see anyone yet, but I really needed groceries. I slammed my car door shut, fucking motorcyclists taking up full parking spaces. I grabbed a cart and quickly went through each isle, grabbing things I may or may not want to eat.

When I finished loading the groceries into my car, I was glad I hadn't run into anyone. However, I must have spoken too soon because when I went to put the cart away, Isaac and Jackson walked towards me. I threw the cart into its holder, and stormed off towards my car.

"Hey Amber! We're bringing you to the amusement park tomorrow!" Isaac yelled as they neared me. I stood with my arms crossed against my chest, and shook my head.

"We could always have the Argents cook a tranquilizer up and drag you there." Jackson smirked, I rolled my eyes and opened my car door. Before they could do anything, I got in, pulled it shut, and sped off. I brought up Peter's contact and waited for an answer.

"Amber? What's going on?" he answered with shock in his voice.

"I'm assuming everyone's out trying to stalk me, and that you're alone at the house. I'm coming to talk." I stated and hung up. Once I got there, I made no hesitation to get out of the car. I nearly kicked down the front door, and was face to face with Derek. I scowled and looked over to Peter.

"You didn't give me time to answer!" he said, sarcastically. I basically just pointed to the door and when he left, I walked up to Peter.

"How did you do it." I asked.

"Do what?!"

"Shut off the emotions. The humanity."

"Amber-I..." I cut him off,

"Peter you did it once, tell me how you did it!" I yelled, and slammed him against a wall.

"It took my death to put it back on, other than that I have no idea how you would switch it back." he explained.

"What if I don't _want_ it back? Ever!" I screamed at him.

"Amber you don't wan-"

"You don't know what the HELL I want." I said, and pulled out a claw. "I will end you Peter Hale, and there will be no Lydia Martin to bring you back to life. Now, you will tell me how to turn it off, and if you lie to me i'll just come back to kill you." I growled.

"Okay well.. when I did it I just focused all my energy on it. Nothing else mattered to me, I had nothing else to have emotions towards. I willed myself and with a click, I felt nothing. Happy now?!" I nodded and swung open the door. Standing there was Scott and Stiles, who saw the look on my face and immediately moved to the side.

~Derek's POV (the next day)-

"Yeah so we're going to take Amber to the amusement park that's in town today since she hasn't seen the sun in so long." the pack explained to Peter and I.

"Uh that may not be such a good idea..." Peter mentioned.

"Why? What happened yesterday when Amber was here?" Stiles asked. I turned to Peter, even I hadn't bothered to hear this story.

"Nbd she just wanted to know how to turn her humanity off. None of you get any ideas because if you try it, we'll kill ya." Peter said simply.

"Why the hell did you tell her that." I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "Alright everyone's going to go to the amusement park and keep an eye on her."

~Amber's POV (at the amusement park)~

I got out of my car, laughing as Jackson, Isaac, Stiles and Derek walked up to me. I really didn't care that Derek was there, but at the same time I didn't care about anything after turning my emotions off.

"Finally decide you aren't too good for us?" Jackson asked snidely.

"Listen here, Jacko." I said pointing to his chest. "No one cares that you drive an expensive car, no one cares you're the CO-captain of the lacrosse team, no one cares!" I yelled, sick of his shit.

"Can I remind you that you drive a FERRARI?" he got up in my face.

"Oh trust me, i'm aware." taking the opportunity to one-up Jackson, I tossed my car keys to the nearest stranger. "Here, I don't need it anymore!" I shouted as I turned to Stiles who looked like he just saw someone kill his mother.

"Why'd-how-what the fuck! You couldn't have given it to me!?" he exclaimed.

"Just a reminder that everything can be replaced." taking another opportunity, I neared Derek and talked into his ear. "_Everything_." and with that I headed towards the park.

~Derek's POV~

"SHE JUST GAVE AWAY HER FERRARI! TO A RANDOM STRANGER!" Stiles shouted.

"So there's absolutely no way we can kill her?!" Jackson asked, still pissed.

"Nope." I said, walking away until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I waved it away, "Don't Scott. I don't care."

"Since you were able to calm her down last time she was crazy, can't you do it this time?" Scott asked.

"It's not that simple, Scott. Amber turned off her humanity. Nothing matters to her, she could kill anyone she wants and not care. And the worst part is is that the hunters can't stop her because she can't be killed anymore." Peter answered. "Jackson, Isaac, Stiles, come with me let's keep an eye on her." he continued and went after Amber.

"Could you at least TRY?" Scott shouted.

"It's not our problem anymore, Scott. You guys shouldn't even care, I don't."

"You _do _care!"

"No I don't." I argued.

"You care because you _love_ her!" he said, pointing at me. I grabbed him by the shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"No. I. Don't."

"Well you still have to try! You can't just let her go on a rampage!" he screamed back.

"If it'll get you to shut the fuck up i'll go think of something! Now help Peter and the rest keep an eye out, i'll text you if I find anything." I answered.

~Scott POV~

Once I caught up with the pack, they neared a clearing where there was a piece of paper. I picked it up and read it aloud:

_It's really easy to tell that all of you are following me. Now, if i'm going to be at this park I want to have some fun. Let's play scavenger hunt, seeing as you guys want to be heros and save lives. Here's the deal, scattered over the park i'll have parts of each ride. Your job is to find the parts, and rush them to the ride it belongs to, before you're too late. Have fun and don't forget to enjoy yourselves!_

"You've got to be kidding me! Peter once again you have royally screwed Beacon Hills in the ass!" Stiles shouted.

~Derek's POV~

I reached the door, and almost instantly regretted coming here. The door swung open and I was greeted by a bow to the face. I held my hands up.

"Argent we need your help. You can do whatever you want, have your guards or whatever they are with you, but we need to talk." I explained. He nodded and led me to his livingroom. Once he decided that I wasn't there to do any harm, he waved off the rest of the hunters. "Okay so, Amber turned off her humanity, and I nor Peter know how to reverse it other than death. I was wondering if you knew another way, seeing as she's on a rampage and there's no way to kill her."

"You have to make her feel an emotion, just one should do the trick, and then you can persuade her to turn it back on again. I have a plan, but it's got some difficulties to work around, but I can see you really like this girl, and the town is in danger, so i'll help." he answered.

"Why does everyone keep saying I care so much about her?! I helped her through ONE thing, because I felt BAD for her! I have no feelings towards her, I just need her to stop bugging my pack." I said angrily.

"We both know the truth in the end Derek." he said and led me back to the door. I rolled my eyes and sighed, this was going to be the death of me.

"I'll call you when the pack gets home from playing scavenger hunt at the park with Amber." I said as I left.

"Good luck with that, Derek."

**How do you feel about Amber? I kind of hate her right now. And Derek and Chris working together? What do you think his plan is? Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

~Derek's POV with pack at Hale house~

"Wait so you're asking the Argents for help, but each time I was going to in the past, you didn't let me?" Scott asked sarcastically.

"Scott, we're up against something that we know nothing about." Peter answered him.

"Chris is here." Isaac stood up and went to open the door. Chris walked in and I held my hand up for my pack to sit down. I shook his hand and sat, too.

"Alright, I think i've found a way to make Amber feel something. I'm going to need your, meaning Derek's, full cooporation though. If you agree to the idea, that is. Also, while the plan is being set into motion we're going to need the rest of you to keep an eye on Amber and save anyone she tries to hurt." he said bluntly. I sighed and thought of how Amber had risked her life so that I wouldn't be cut in half, and knew i'd do anything to bring her back.

~Amber's POV~

Although the park was fun, I still felt like I needed more fun. Hell, i've been half dead for two weeks in my room. I could always sneek into a club, that's what I used to do before I came to Beacon Hills. I touched up my makeup, and put on some heels, denim short shorts, and a low cut white tank. I grabbed my wallet, phone, jacket, and went out to my car. Groaning when I realized I had given it away to prove a point, I started my walk. Let me tell you, it's not fun when you're wearing 3 inch heels.

It's rather easy sneaking into a club, you just say you forgot your I.D., but your boyfriend is inside waiting. It's not like I need a fake ID because it's pretty much useless since werewolves can't get drunk. I got into the middle and laughed at the thought of Peter Hale in this club. I knew they'd follow me, but the thought of him in here with all the younger people was hilarious. Once the lights and fog started rolling in, a random guy came up to dance with me.

Good thing i'm a werewolf and hickeys heal because this guy was really going at my neck. I got bored, and decided to have fun with the super spies. It only took me a few seconds to find Stiles' scent and ran towards him. I got behind him and grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, causing him to jump about 4 feet in the air.

"Looking for me?" I asked, tapping my finger on his shoulder since it was making him nervous.

"No uh actually I was looking for Lydia. Yeah, Lydia! She came with Jackson and Scott came with Allison." he answered.

"Now Stiles, we both know that's not true." I said sweetly and grabbed his cheek, and almost laughed at how fast his heart was beating. I had to admit, the kid was getting good at making sure his heart beat didn't tick when he was lying. Before I could say anything else to make him squirm, my hand was grabbed. I spun around to the person,

"Scott, do you really want to make things interesting? Because I can make them interesting if that's what you're going for!" I said and ran off. I always loved playing games with my sister, I guess the super spy agents would have to do. I started dancing with a guy, and put my arms around his neck. Pulling out a claw, I used an immobilization toxin and lightly slashed the back of his head. I ran off to find my next target, and saw Jackson carry the guy outside the club.

I had many toxins I could use, but so little spies. I decided to use my intense migrane on a gay guy so that I could watch as Scott or Isaac tried to help him. Just as I thought, when Scott brought the guy to the bar, after the migrane subsided, the guy started flirting with him. I turned around laughing, and I obviously knew Isaac was sneaking up on me.

"I'm hungry, let's go to a restaurant!" I shouted and grabbed his hand, leading him out. When we got to the place, Isaac was shaking with fear. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just decided that you shouldn't have to hide while I eat." we were brought to a booth and he sat across from me. "Get whatever you want, I brought my wallet."

"It's really oka-"

"Seriously, just fucking order something, or i'll do it for you." I cut him off in a growl. Once we ordered, I started to make some conversation. "So summer vacation is here, and you and the pack have to spend it watching me day in and day out, isn't that annoying?"

"Well we can't really go against Derek..."

"See that's the thing, I don't get why he cares about this so much. He didn't try to stop me when I left, why should he care what I do? Ah don't answer that I don't give a shit. The thing is is that there's nothing he can do about it. 1) he can't kill me, and 2) there's no way he can make me turn it on again."

"Why don't you turn it back on though? I don't get why you turned it off in the first place." he asked. I laughed and gave the truth.

"You see Isaac, when your family dies because of your boyfriend, and then that same boyfriend tries to kill the person you cared- and I say carED as in not anymore- but ends up halfway killing you in the end, it's an eye opener. If I never had feelings get in the way of anything, my family would be here, and I wouldn't have to be here."

"Then why do you stay here?"

"Wow blunt much, doesn't matter though. I've grown to like Beacon Hills, the hunters aren't trying to capture me even though they aren't able to kill me. It's not fun running all the time." Once I finished talking our food came. "Eat up Isaac, you've got a lot of spying to do tomorrow!" I exclaimed as I started eating. Once we finished, I felt sorry because this was most likely going to get Isaac in a ton of trouble. I took a napkin and the pen I used to sign the check and wrote a note saying that I made him come with me. I gave him the note and took off towards home.

Halfway there, I could hear Chris Argent talking to someone.

"All these humans getting hurt, Derek, if we can't punish Amber for it we have to do something. It was your duty to bring her back, but you didn't do that, and people keep getting hurt. You're half responsible for it." as I neared and hid, I could see Chris pointing a gun at Derek in a clearing.

"It's not my fault that she doesn't have emotion, she's not my responsibility." Derek answered.

"That's where you're wrong, and why i'm sorry I have to do this." Chris said and raised his gun. Awww shit was this really happening in front of me? Whoops don't care! Derek will heal, he's a werewolf. If I cared about anything, I would probably step out and be like 'woah hey mr. argent but erm it's really not his fault woo let's all go sing around a campfire together!' but that's not going to happen, now is it? I watched as Derek held his hands up, and pleaded for Argent to leave him alone.

"Don't you guys have a code? I haven't spilled human blood! You'd be just as bad as Gerard if you did this."

"You know you have blame in this though, you shouldn't have let it get this far, after all you are the alpha in this town." Argent threatened. "If only you had taken better action..." before Derek could process it, Argent shot him in the chest. When Chris got in his truck and drove away, I assessed the situation. I listened closely for Derek to drag himself someplace so he could heal. But that's when all my emotions came flooding back to me,

because...

_there was no heartbeat._

**OOPS ending the chapter here! What did you think? Well Amber has her emotions back, and next chapter Derek and Argent's plan will be explained, except I guess their plan failed, right? Thanks for reading and don't forget to let me know your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11

"DEREK!" I ran towards him screaming. I crouched down to him and listened for a pulse. nothing. "DEREK LOOK AT ME! EMOTION! SADNESS! PANIC! YOU CAN STOP NOW! WAKE UP!" I screamed, grabbing his face. "Just wake up...please! Oh my god this is all my fault. Derek just wake up!" I pleaded, tears falling down my face. I figured there's nothing i can do for him in the woods, so I picked him up and dragged him towards my house. "The only time I actually need a car." I mumbled.

When I got him inside, I rushed him up to my room. Ripping off his shirt, I got a good look at the wound. It was huge, and right next to his heart. Suddenly, I realized what the hunter had used. "Fucking wolfsbane shrapnel? REALLY?!" I yelled, rushing to the bathroom to get the first aid kit and tweezers. I stood next to him on the bed and got everything ready. "Alright let's patch you up, Tony Stark. You better be breathing once I do this because I never went to med school." I thought that if I got the shrapnel out of his chest and near his heart, it could heal and he'd breathe.

"Oh my god this is so gross." I mumbled as I dug around for a piece. I knew that there was going to be 5 pieces, but I didn't know where. "Wait!, Tony Stark!, Iron man!, ELECTROMAGNET!" I ran downstairs to the refrigerator and grabbed a magnet. If I held it over his chest, I could find out where the pieces are because of it pulling against the skin. I managed to get the four pieces surrounding his heart, but there was one that had made it to it. "God dammit!" Using a toothpick, I moved the skin to the side and saw the last piece. Gagging, I talked to myself. "Here goes nothing..." I grabbed the shrapnel and threw it across the room.

"Okay time for bandages, Tony." I used a whole package of gauze and a two bottles of neosporin, but finally I was able to clean up my mess. Once I cleaned myself, the bed, and Derek off, I sat against the headboard. I put his head and my lap and started playing with his hair. "I met Laura. She looks just like you and is so amazing and funny! They don't blame you, Derek, your family, they don't blame you. They want you to move on and be happy and raise your pack. YOU JUST NEED TO WAKE UP!" I started crying again, I thought that getting the shrapnel out of his chest would allow him to heal, but now I was doubting it. "Derek Hale if you don't wake up I will personally kick your dead body into the grave. You can't have your pack spy on me and then just have yourself killed."

"You just can't" I continued, using my sleeve to wipe my eyes. "When I first met you I thought you were the grumpiest person ever and couldn't stand you. But then I got to talk to you more and you're so much more than that. You're gonna make a girl really happy one day, and you'll build a family back and your house will be back to normal with screaming kids and teenagers." I chuckled, tracing the bandages on his chest.

"I don't think anyone's ever seen you smile. Except for maybe that police officer that time you had to break Isaac out of jail. Yeah I heard about that, I woulda paid to see it happen." I walked over to my nightstand and had an idea. "If you aren't going to wake up, Derek, I guess you could benefit from a shave. I wonder how you would look bald, or maybe even half bald. I think i'll shave half your face, and the opposite side of your hair. That would be the definition of rude awakening, wouldn't it?" I said, going to get a razor.

I came out of the bathroom and sat next to Derek on the bed. Once I got the razor inches from his face, I heard- _bad-dum bad-dum. _There was a single heartbeat and I stared at him in disbelief.

"Did you really meet Laura?" his eyes shot open, and he grabbed the razor out of my hand.

"YOU DOUCHEBAG! You were dead but you could still hear me?" I yelled.

"Well Chris and I were hoping that you'd snap back and then clean the bullet out, and you did thankfully. I wasn't dead at that point, but my body tricked itself into thinking I was so that I wouldn't be in as much pain." he explained.

"I can always turn it off again." I threatened.

"And I can always get shot in the chest with that bullet again."

"Touché." I got up and walked towards the door. "C'mon let's get you home." he hobbled over and I put his arm around my shoulder. I made it to the garage and squealed. "My new car came!" I shoved Derek into the passenger seat and admired it.

"A black lamborghini with glowing blue features. Really Amber?" he asked.

"Yes Derek, now sit back and buckle up." I said as I peeled out of the driveway hitting 110mph

"You're lucky there's such thing as back roads and it's midnight, because otherwise you'd be in prison."

"Be quiet, you could give me a tour of the cells if I needed." I answered and pulled into the Hale driveway. The pack came out and helped Derek into the livingroom. Once everyone sat down, I spoke up. "I'm moving to the next town over."

"We just got you back! You can't leave!" Isaac shouted.

"Yeah c'mon Amber." Jackson said.

"If I remember correctly, you wanted me gone last time Jackson." I retaliated and hugged Isaac,

Jackson, Scott and Peter. Derek got up and walked me to the door. I looked up at him, seeing if this time he'd be smart enough to stop me from leaving.

"Good luck with your pack Derek." I said, looking at Peter who shrugged as if to say 'I don't know, he's stupid' I put my hand on Derek's shoulder as a goodbye and got into my car. De'ja vu much. I drove home and packed all my stuff into my car and headed to the motel I had signed to in advance.

~Derek's POV~  
After ripping off the bandages, I climbed the stairs to go to bed. I changed my shirt, and groaned as the wound wasn't fully healed. "Peter what are you doing in here? I'm trying to go to sleep." I said to him. He just stood in the doorway, giving me a weird look. "And what's that look for? You guys wouldn't leave me alone until I came up with a plan, and I did. She has emotion again, so what's the problem?" I asked. No answer. "So now I have to go and get her back? Why? She probably sold her house, and doesn't want to come back. Why do you guys even want me to go get her back?" I continued.

"Didn't we raise you better than this, Derek?" was all he said before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"What does that even mean?!" I shouted back.

~Amber's POV~

"Yeah i've been in this motel for a few hours now, and I still haven't unpacked. I'm still the same old procrastinator you know and love. Also, i've got an idea of what i'm going to do with my life." after explaining the past events to my Aunt Jane on the phone, I was talking about the future. It felt good to talk to my extended family after everything.

"Oh really honey? That's great! What are you going to do?" she asked, and I could feel her excitement from my end of the phone.

"I want to create my own pack. After being around the Hale pack, it reminded me of what it was like to be surrounded by people who loved and protected me no matter what. Mom explained a long time ago that when the time came, all I have to do is give someone the bite and if they are loyal i'll become an alpha." I explained. The next words I heard weren't from my aunt though.

"Then why don't you join mine?" I looked to the area the voice came from. Leaning in my doorway with his arms crossed, was Derek in all his tall, dark, and broody glory.

**AHH okay how do you think Derek and Amber's relationship will go on from here? Do you think Amber will still create her own pack? Share your thoughts, and as always, thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll text you later, I gotta go." I said to my aunt and ran up to Derek. Yeah I was completely pissed at him, but i'm a girl! I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head against his shoulder. "You just had to tell me to stay." I pulled back and looked into his eyes, his face remained stoic.

"Amber..this can't happen."

"I know, nothing was going to happen, especially not after Cameron came back. I still care about you, though, you're my friend." I answered. "There's a problem though, I sold my house."

"Well Peter said that if you had, you could stay at our house."

"It's okay, I don't want to trouble you."

"If you're going to be in the pack, you're going to trouble me anyway." he said and I laughed.

"You know it takes more muscles in your face to frown than it does to smile." I replied as I headed to my car which still had my luggage in it. "I'll see you at the house." I called and sped back towards Beacon Hills. I had to admit, I still had feelings for Derek, and they'll probably always be there. However, even he said nothing was going to happen, which still stung a little. Alright, I lied, it stung a lot. I wasn't going to show that, though, so I kept my head high as I pulled into the Hale house.

Being greeted with Peter's smirk, I sighed. "Peter it's about 4am and I am so tired, so can we refrain from being sassy for like 5 minutes." I said as I trudged my stuff upstairs and plopped onto the bed and fell asleep. When I woke up, I decided I wanted to go out for breakfast. I got ready and went downstairs to find Isaac, if I had to choose a favorite it'd definitely be him. I just felt like I had to protect him, but I got to the room and no one was there. Staring at the equipment, I remembered the last time I was down here and what almost happened.

I was overwhelmed by feelings and a single tear fell before someone came to the door. I quickly turned around to face them and wiped off the tear.

"Hi Isaac, I was wondering if you wanted to go get breakfast with me?"

"Sure, but what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing, really, let's go." I answered and headed towards my car. Isaac hopped into the passenger seat but boss man came outside.

"Where are you guys going?"

"To breakfast." I answered.

"No we need to have a pack meeting."

"Do you really want to do this right now, Derek? Because i'm not a very happy person without coffee and on an empty stomach." I waited for an answer, but there was none so I sped off.

"He's going to _kill_ me!" Isaac exclaimed.

"I won't let him touch a hair on your body." I said sternly as we pulled into the coffee shop. We sat in a booth and waited for a waitress to come along. While we were waiting, Isaac spoke up.

"Were you upset...earlier..because of Derek?" he asked. I nodded my head, but before he could open his mouth a waitress came over. There was something off about her smell, I knew she was a werewolf, but there was something familiar. I put my finger up as to say 'one second'.

"Isaac do you smell that?" I asked.

"She's like us." he answered, and the girl's eyes widened.

"No, there's something else..." I pondered, and my blood pressure spiked when I realized what was wrong. "She smells like Derek." She looked at me nervously before speaking,

"Well...I came into tow-" I cut her off and slammed my fist against the table, causing the silverware to jump in the air. Once people stopped looking, I continued.

"I'm not one to play games, now why the hell do you smell like Derek Hale?" I asked in a growl.

"I was kicked out of my old pack, and I came here in search of an alpha.." before she could finished I stood up and grabbed Isaac.

"We're done here." I said and climbed back into my car. "Fucking BASTARD!" I yelled and slammed my hand against the steering wheel.

"Amber what are you thinking?" Isaac asked.

"That's what the pack meeting was about, he's adding this girl to the pack. Without asking us our opinions." I answered.

"One, you need to slow down! Two, he never asks us anything, he just does what he wants."

"I'm not slowing down, and it ends here."

"What ends? Elaborate! What are you going to do?" Isaac panicked. I slammed on the breaks as we got into the driveway and literally flew out of the car. Before I could make it to the door, Derek came storming out of the house.

"You took one of my betas, without asking, and then when I told you we had a meeting, you drove off." I laughed in his face when he said it.

"Do you hear yourself right now? You're making it sound like you're my father. You don't tell me what to do, even if you are alpha. Now that we have that straightened out, i'm going to be alpha female."

"I can't-"

"You have to be bullshitting me, do you really think that scrawny omega at the coffee shop could beat me in the challenge? Casualties happen all the time, Derek. Wolves die all the time because they challenged someone they couldn't beat. Because accidents happen! Now, before she's officially in the pack, the rest of the pack has to be introduced. Seeing as that hasn't happened, there's no one to challenge me for the spot!" I yelled.

Derek's frowned deepened and I knew i'd won. At this point, everyone was surrounding us and Stiles called out.

"Wait if you're alpha female and he's alpha male does that mean you guys are-"

"No, it just means I have authority too, and that he has to get my opinion before making any decisions." I answered, knowing what his question was. "So fellow pack members, I am officially notifying of my plead for alpha female. No challengers? Okay then! It's settled."

Derek growled at my outburst but he couldn't do anything about it, I had taken claim of the spot and no one could challenge me. I smirked and watched in the reflection of my phone as my eyes glew black and the white specks inside turned red. However, after it happened I heard a car drive in.

"You did not." I growled as she got out of her car. Her strawberry hair bounced off her shoulders as she made our way.

"Guys, this is Natalie Herriman, she's our new beta." Derek smirked as he introduced her. There was something about her that made me weary, though. And no, not just because she was with Derek. There was something that made me want to keep an eye on her, to make sure she isn't up to something. I looked at Isaac, who was looking at me with his mouth wide open, waiting on my response. My heart was beating so fast, but I wasn't going to give a reaction.

"Isaac, you have your license, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but no car, why?"

"Great! Let's go get you one." I said and got back into my car. He looked over to Derek as if to get approval and I rolled my eyes. "He can't stop you, he has to respect my decision since it's going to better your life." Once I explained, Isaac nodded and hopped into the passenger seat. I drove off, my knuckles turning white because of the grip I had on the wheel.

"What dealership are we going to?" he asked.

"Mercedes." I put simply.

"There's no way i'll ever be able to pay off one..."

"Relax, you're like a brother to me. Besides, I shop when i'm angry." I answered.

"Are you going to be okay Amber?" he sounded really concerned, and I shook my head. He grabbed my hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze which brought my heart rate way down.

"There's just something about her, and it's not because of him...it's something I can't put a finger on. Like I know I need to be weary of her."

"It's okay you don't have to explain, I trust you. And don't worry about Derek, he's just being a dick because he was wrong about letting you leave. Now I guess he feels like he needs to show you that anyone can be replaced, like you said at the park when you had no emotion. He wants to make you jealous." he said as we parked at the car. I almost fell over as I remembered something about the last name Herriman.

"Isaac you guys know the Argents have a beastiary, right? Well my parents had a copy." I started looking through my phone until I found the document and read it aloud. "The Herriman tribe are shape-shifters who infiltrate wolf packs and take them down one by one starting with the alpha. They are not wolves, but their scent is recognized as such when another wolf smells them. They take advantage of being an 'omega' and gain the alpha's trust before they strike...they are the montagne."

"Okay well they sounded scary until you gave me their name. They're mountains? Because in french, montagne means 'mountain'." Isaac replied.

"Mountain lions, Isaac, mountain lions. And guess what there just so happens to be in Beacon Hills for the past few days?"

"Mountain lion attacks.." his eyes widened as he said it.

"Okay let's get your car and get out of here." I walked inside to a salesman, Isaac following me. "He'd like to get a car, preferably the mercedes benz E in black."

"We just ran his credit, he doesn't have any. We'll need a cosigner." I sighed and gave them my name as they ran my credit. "You have great credit, now i'm guessing you're going to put some money down, and we'll find a payment plan?" he said, but I was going to get the pack a car anyway, so I pulled out the wad of cash.

"Actually, I like to pay in cash." once the paperwork was finalized, Isaac followed me back to the house in his new car. The whole pack, minus Natalie came out and admired Isaac's car. I walked towards Derek while everyone else was occupied.

"We need to talk."

"Obviously." he scoffed back.

"Guys, go inside and play Call of Duty or something." I pointed to the pack and waited 'till they went inside. "Natalie. There's something I need to tell you about her. She's really dangerous, and we have to be care-" I was cut off,

"Amber I really don't have time for you to go on about how much you think she is bad for the pack. You need to get over the fact that there's going to be more females in the pack, and stop being jealous." When Isaac had told me Derek thought I was jealous, it hadn't done anything, but coming from Derek himself set me off.

~Isaac's POV~

"Five bucks says this is sexual tension and they end up kissing." Scott remarked. Jackson agreed, but it wasn't true. There was something different about this fight, like it was going to make a huge difference. We watched out the window and listened to their conversation.

"YOU THINK THIS IS BECAUSE OF JEALOUSY? I was going to warn you because of something I found out about her family today, but i'll let you find that one out from personal experience. Here's a hint, alpha man, those mountain lion attacks, they really are from a mountain lion." we heard Amber yell before shifting into her alpha form and running towards the woods. I ran downstairs and almost into Derek.

"Why do you have to be such a douche, man?" I said before following Amber's scent.

~Amber's POV~

As I ran through the forest, tears stained my fur and blurred my vision, and along with the darkness of the night it caused me to run into a few trees. The nerve of him, when I was just trying to warn him of the new threat! I ran up toward the cliff that looked over Beacon Hills and settled down against the big rock. I drifted asleep with the wind assaulting my fur.

**Derek's in for it. I like the big sister/motherly relationship that Amber and Isaac have. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

*****READ!*** Okay so I only have one reviewer it seems, (who i'm very thankful of) and I need some feedback on how you guys like the story, or what you think should be different or happen. I don't write stories for myself, I could daydream all day if that was the case. I write for you guys, and I need to know if people are liking it or not! So i'm asking you guys to review, for me, so I can catch your thoughts on the story. Anyways, enough rambling...here's chapter 13!**

I woke up and felt pressure on my abdomen, I looked down and found Isaac asleep next to me. The change in my breathing must have caught his attention, because he woke up.

"Most of the night and into the morning I was checking in on you to make sure no hunters came, also checking in at the house, and I brought you clothes." he said, pointing to a bag next to a rock. I purred and licked his arm in thanks, and disappeared behind a mass of trees to change. He isn't a bad dresser, he got me dark jeans, a tank top, and my leather jacket. I came out and walked towards him,

"So how is everything at the house?" I asked.

"Well, they all went out to lunch earlier so I got some take out and sat with you. Then they came home and asked where you were. Then _Natalie_ (he spat out her name) came over and was watching a movie and apparently she's going to make Derek a piece of her 'famous triple chocolate cake' for letting her into the pack."

"First of all, you should have went to eat! I appreciate you sitting with me. Second of all, what movie did they watch?" keeping one special movie in mind that they didn't dare touch.

"Umm..." he scratched the back of his neck, nervous, and continued. "Ironmantheextendededition." he said real fast. It took a minute for me to register, but when I did I was pissed.

"So they went into my room, took my favorite movie that I just so happen to keep in a locked box, and watch it? Alright, cool." I said, making Isaac looked shocked until he heard my rising heartbeat, signaling that i'd react the way he expected me to. However, his cell phone rang and he had to answer it. I tapped my foot and listened.

"Isaac is Amber there? Can I talk to her?"

"Derek I don't think she's in the-"

"GIVE THE PHONE TO HER NOW!" Derek yelled, and I took the phone from Isaac.

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT HIM!" I screamed into the phone. "What the HELL do you want?"

"I just wanted to say that i'm sor-" nope, I cut him off.

"You're sorry for what? Sneaking into my room and taking my favorite movie and watching it with Natalie? Or possibly flipping out on me yesterday saying I was jealous? Is that what you said to the people who warned you about your relationship with Kate? Did you say 'no man you're just jealous!' is that what you said? Fuck off Derek." I finished, ended the call, and handed the phone back to Isaac. I sat down on the rock and put my head in my hands.

"I can't believe I just said that. He just makes me so-"

"-mad?" Isaac finished, chuckling.

"Yea, mad. Now what were you saying earlier about her making him a piece of cake? Like is she making a whole cake for the pack or what?" I asked.

"No she's just making a slice for Derek since he's the alpha, why? She's making in right now."

"Nonononono" I muttered to myself, standing up. This was typical of someone trying to kill a were. "Isaac she's going to put wolfsbane in the cake! Isaac go find the rest of the pack i'll stop Derek from eating it." I ran as fast as I could to the house, hoping i'd get there in time. It was just Derek and her inside, I could only hear their heartbeats. When I got to the living room, my heart stopped. A half eaten cake was sitting on a plate held by Derek, but Natalie was nowhere. I used my sense of smell, there was nothing in the cake.

"Derek, I forgot to put this caramelized chocolate piece on top, but here you-" she came around the corner with the topping, but I could smell it. It had the deadliest kind of wolfsbane that isn't extinct inside that would kill a were right as they swallowed it. She had stopped mid-sentence because she had seen me, unlike Derek had. In a flash I ran up and swatted the plate to the ground, and grabbed her neck. Derek growled in response, and ran towards me.

"If you come after me you better have backup because you'll need it." I growled and dragged the girl deep into the forest. I dropped her on the ground, hand still on her throat and I leaned in to her face. "You do not come into my pack and try to seduce my alpha so you can kill him. You do _not_ bake him a frigging cake, and you most certainly do _**not**_ fucking watch IRON MAN WITH HIM!" I yelled at her, and continued. "You know why?" I whispered, but she gave no response so I continued, leaning into her ear. "Because I love him." whoa wait what? No i'm mad at him, right? Where did this word 'love' come from?

I wasted no time slashing her throat before the pack, led by Derek, ran at me.

"WHAT THE HELL? What was that for?! I knew you hated her but what?" Jackson exclaimed. Derek tackled me to the ground and roared in my face. I smirked at him and replied,

"You know i'm alpha female therefore your alpha growl doesn't work on me, correct?" He lifted me up and slammed me against a tree, scratching my shoulder. I growled back, throwing him off. His adrenaline allowed him to get back up and knock me to the ground, hand grasping my throat. I just stared at him, waiting for his next move. That was until he used his legs to break mine, and then my arms. "If you get the fuck off of me, stop fucking hurting me, and sit the fuck down, I can explain." He rolled his eyes and got off. It took a few seconds to heal, but I soon followed. Once we got to the house, I turned to face everyone.

"The Herrimans come from a long line of shape-shifters called the montange. It means 'mountain' in french, but in reality they are mountain lions. That's why there's been legitimate attacks lately, and what do they do? They claim to be omegas so they can infiltrate wolf packs. We recognize their scent as a wolf, but they aren't. And who do they take out first? The alpha." I explained.

"So what did food have to do with it?" Scott questioned. I walked toward the topping I had knocked out of Natalie's hand and picked it up.

"I know you guys can't smell it right now, but I can." I said and cracked the treat open. Now I knew they could smell it because their eyes widened.

"One of the most deadliest. It'll kill you right after you swallow it." I threw it away, and walked back to my spot. "I tried to explain it to Derek but he didn't let me." I spat. There was an awkward silence, but Stiles broke it.

"I think we should warn you now seeing as you seem attached to the movie, but um... Actually, Isaac, you tell her she won't hurt you!" I looked at them, waiting for an answer.

"She said it was an accident, but I don't think it was. When Natalie went to put the Iron Man movie back in it's case, she snapped it in half." Isaac explained, and pointed to where it was. I nodded and walked towards it. I thought they were just pranking me, but they weren't. I opened the case to find the disc in half, with claw marks in it. My throat swelled up, and I felt like I was going to throw up. My heart started beating really fast as my anger rose.

"We can get another one for you, Amber." Peter said.

"No you can't."

"It wasn't special addition or anything, it's just extended. There's about a million more waiting to be bought." Jackson said sarcastically. I stood up and whipped around, throwing a half at his head.

"This was my fathers!" I yelled. "He used to watch it every sunday with me after it came out." I said, blurry eyed. I fell to my knees, crying hard. I could barely see Peter usher the pack out of the room and Derek run up and sit beside me. Crying over a movie is probably pathetic to anyone else, but not to me. I leaned into Derek, trying to contain myself.

"That's how you knew how to get a magnet? Because of the movie?" he asked. I looked up at him furrowing his eyebrows, and answered.

"That's correct Mr. Stark." I giggled and wiped my face with my arm. "Can we just forget everything that was said the past few days?" I asked, looking into his emerald eyes as they glimmered. Damn, I sound like a girl in a Nicholas Sparks movie. Disregard the last couple sentences.

"Yeah, we can definitely do that." he answered and I got up to go to bed, I was exhausted. Killing someone really takes a toll on you.

When I woke up, I quickly showered and got ready to take a run. After my shower, I put on some shorts, and my sports bra along with my light jacket. I got downstairs and found a note saying that everyone went grocery shopping since the fridge was almost empty. How cute, pack bonding. Someone was still here though, working out. I went to go tell them where I was going, and as I got to the door I realized it was the one and only Derek. Seeing him bench press again I flinched. Much to my demise, he saw it.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothinggg." I stammered out. "Um as you probably know everyone's shopping because you must have seen that note and so you know where they are." Wow smooth. Why was I rambling, and more importantly why was I nervous. I'm never nervous. He looked at me like I was crazy and I realized I hadn't continued talking. "Yeah so i'm going to take a jog."

"Alright if i'm not here when you get back, I went to go get gas." he answered. I watched as he wiped off the equipment, and was drooling over his muscles when he looked back at me. I caught his eyes but instead of looking away I got lost in them. I didn't see the normal brooding Derek, no, I saw the concerned Derek from last night. Have I mentioned his bed-hair yet? Because wow, along with that 5-o'clock shadow it's just... "What?" he asked, snapping me out of my daydream. My heart started beating really fast again and I struggled to find words. Why is this so difficult?!

"Oh sorry..i'm just..I.." I couldn't think of an excuse, and I was making myself look like an idiot. "Ah fuck it." I continued. Derek looked at me, seriously confused. Before he could say anything though, I was on my tip-toes with my arms wrapped around his neck. I never did notice the height difference, he was about 8 inches taller than me. Before I could talk myself out of it, I smashed my lips against his. For a brief moment he was stunned and didn't react.

When I started to pull away, he reacted and pulled me closer to him by my waist. His tongue slid against my lips asking for entrance, and I gladly allowed it. Nothing else mattered in that moment, except for the fucking phone that started ringing. AGAIN! I sighed and broke the kiss, heading towards the phone. Before I got to the doorway, though, I was up against the wall.

"What happened to 'just friends'?" Derek asked, his forehead pushing against mine.

"You obviously weren't listening to my heartbeat that day." I replied.

**Since I have 16 reviews right now, let's get at least to 20 so that I have some motivation and thoughts for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note-**

**Okay well i've been absent for a long time because of personal reasons, and I came back and read the story over again to get the feel and i'm sorry to say that i won't be continuing it. I've totally lost the feel of the story and i feel that it went way too fast of a pace and now it's not where I wish it would be..**

**However I will write another Derek x Oc story but this time it'll be more of a slow relationship..So if you guys could help that'd be great! As a review, leave some ideas for the next story..**

**A) How she will be incorporated into the story (a sister to scott or stiles)**

**b) Will the story follow seasons 1 2 and 3 or just start where the show is now? (I don't think if I wrote it from past seasons that it would be so close to what actually happens/is said in the episodes like the other fanfics do) **

**c) Will she be shy, outgoing and spunky, or more of a 'badass' (aka full of herself)**

**d) anything else you might want to add?**


End file.
